Text Message
by Jamjari
Summary: [ oneshot ] [RoxasSelphie] [Selphie receives a text message from a secret admirer, and she takes a guess to who it is.] But please know that I really like you, Selphie. [some TidusSelphie]


**- TEXT MESSAGE -**  
_an oneshot by Jamjari_

_

* * *

_

_I know this might sound really cheesy, but please hear me out.  
You're the prettiest girl I've ever laid my eyes on.  
You've always brought a smile to my face, no matter how down I felt.  
I've always admired you, even if I don't speak to you as often as I should be.  
I really don't know how to say this, but I think I like you.  
Not as just a friend, but more.  
I can't tell you who I am though...  
I guess you could say I'm a little shy.  
But please know that I really like you, Selphie. **  
Your Secret Admirer**._

That was the first text message that she had received on her new cellphone. Since it was a birthday gift from her parents a few days ago, only a limited amount of her _closest_ friends knew her number so far. This meant that she was able to take a good guess to who this 'Secret Admirer' might be. And of course, Selphie started to cross off the possibilities as fast as she could inside her head.

Kairi was an impossible choice. Riku? That wasn't possible either, since the boy was always announcing how annoying she was, and she could tell he wasn't kidding. And Sora, though he was thebest choice so far, didn't think of her in _that_ way. They had a more brother-and-sister relationship than anything else, and Sora himself had confirmed that before. Wakka, well... He had never thought much of anything romantic or relating to love, saying that it was all a bunch of silly business.

Then...

_It must be Tidus._

...No, it couldn't be, could it? Her heart skipped a beat.

For as long as she could remember, she had a crush on the boy. She knew that the chance that Tidus liked her was one in a million, since he never really spoke to her, but a girl could hope, right? Now, she needed a way to confirm... Selphie chewed on her lower lip as she pressed buttons on her phone to reply to the message. She paused after the first line however, trying to think of a way to pick out Tidus from her other friends.

_Wow, I'm really flattered. I wonder who this is...  
But if you can't tell me who you are, can you at least answer one liiiittle question?  
It's nothing too specific, just... you know, to get my curiosity down a bit.  
Do you have blonde hair and blue eyes?_

A few minutes later, a squeal of joy escaped Selphie as her cellphone gave out a little catchy and quirky tune, announcing that she had a new text message. She pounced onto her bed, flipped her phone open, and twirled a strand of her brunette hair around her finger as her eyes stared at the single word on her screen.

_Yes._

A wide grin spread over her lips.

- - - - -

She hadn't been in contact with the 'mystery boy' for days. Whenever she tried to call the number, it would say that the call couldn't get through or the phone was disconnected. All the text messages that she had sent had been left unreplied to. She figured that Tidus was just too shy and didn't want to give himself away. Actually, he already had, but he didn't know that. Well, she was just happy knowing that Tidus liked her.

Selphie hummed a happy little tune to herself as she skipped down the beach. And being the little romantic that she was, her mind began to imagine all the moments that Tidus and she were soon to share together.

- - - - -

She knew it had been Tidus all along.

The two had been a couple for a week now, ever since Selphie took up the courage to ask him out. At first, she had been a little scared, but remembering the text message helped her out. And Tidus had said yes! It was all too clear that Tidus had been the one now.

But so far, the boy hadn't mentioned the text message. He hadn't even dropped the hint. She supposed she had to make the first move on this one, too.

When the couple was sitting on the dock and admiring the sunset -- which had been Selphie's suggestion, of course -- Selphie snuck the comment in as casually as possible.

"Hey Tidus... Thanks for the message back then."

"Huh?"

"You know... the text message?"

"Selphie... I don't have a cellphone."

She was thoroughly surprised by this. "N-nevermind then."

They didn't make mention of it again, and spent the day happily as they always had before.

- - - - -

Tidus had broken up with her. He apologized deeply and sincerely, and Selphie knew that he was truely sorry about it. She forced the brightest smile that she could usher up onto her face, telling him that it was all okay. It seemed that Tidus had bought it, because his face brightened up immediately and he sighed in relief, saying how worried he was that she would be upset. He asked Selphie if they could still be friends, and she said sure.

After Tidus left, Selphie allowed her tears to flow. They kept falling and falling, and her heart felt as though it was torn into two. She truly had loved him.

"S-selphie?" A voice came from behind her, startling her. Selphie turned around, but the person was blurred out by her tears and her puffy eyes. She quickly rubbed her eyes to get the tears away, laughing. But her laughter didn't hold the cheeriness that it usually had. It was empty and sad.

"Is... something wrong?"

"N-no, I'm alright." Selphie replied, looking up at the boy once again. She didn't immediately recognize who it was, since she had never really spoken to him before. Couple of hi's and light conversations, but that was it. After staring at him for a while, a name clicked into her mind. "R-roxas?" She asked, hoping she got the name right.

"Yeah. Glad you remembered my name." Roxas said, grinning a bit.

Out of nowhere, Selphie threw her arms around the boy. She needed a hug. She needed a shoulder to cry on. At first, Roxas looked bewildered, but he settled down and held the sobbing girl until her tears subsided and she fell asleep. He carried her home.

- - - - -

Selphie hovered over the metal trashcan in front of her house, a big black trash bag in one hand. She was taking the trash out. After simply standing there for a couple of minutes with a strange, thoughtful look on her face, she slipped one hand into her pocket and drew out her cellphone.

She stared at it for a while, thinking of all those lengthy phone conversations she had shared with Tidus with it. They sometimes talked for so long, that they fell asleep at the sound of each other's voices. His mother eventually had to remove the phone from his room, too, because he kept the house phone busy all day and night.

Smiling wistfully, Selphie dropped the phone into the bottom of the bin, along with all the pain that she still had from their breakup. It was alright -- she could tell her parents that she had lost it. She stacked the bag of trash on top of it, before heading back to her house.

As the door closed to Selphie's house, a soft and muffled, but nonetheless catchy tune sounded out from the trash can. The phone inside displayed that there was a new message.

___Hey Selphie... I'm sorry I haven't contacted you._  
_I got a bit angry when I heard that you and Tidus got together._  
_But today, Tidus told me that he broke up with you. Was that why you were crying the other night? Well..._

___I hope you don't think this is a bit rushed, and it's okay if you don't accept my feelings right away.  
If you are willing to give me the slightest chance to be with you, please come out to the Paopu Island tonight at seven.  
I hope you do. Please give me a chance.  
But it's okay if you don't have any feelings for me, and decide not to come out.  
If you don't, I promise I won't bother you ever again, and it'll be just like before.  
_

___I love you, Selphie._

___**Your Secret Admirer**, _ROXAS.

_- - - - -_

Selphie was in a good mood the next day. She felt like a whole new person, freed from her sorrow. At the moment, she was chattering away with Kairi and having a great time.

But while they were walking along, they came across Roxas. Selphie smiled, grateful for the boy since had treated her so nicely when she was still getting over Tidus, and even carried her home when she had fallen asleep. She felt forever indebted to him, since he took a heavy load of sorrow and pain off her shoulders.

"Good morning, Roxas!" She called out, beaming and waving.

"Good morning... Selphie..." Roxas replied, giving a weak smile in response. And with just that, he brushed right past them.

Selphie frowned. "I wonder if something's up with him? He looks terrible, too... He looks sick and like he hasn't had sleep in ages."

Kairi nodded. "Yeah... Sora told me that he saw him late last night, out at the Paopu Island. It was past midnight, too. He said that it looked like he was waiting for someone. Poor guy..."

_"Wow. He must really **love** that person, if he'd wait__ that_ late for them."

* * *

**A/N:** ajksdljkasd. RoxasSelphie. Roxie. Whatever you wanna call it. Ohmygads, Selph (Ayumiyori) got me hooked on this pairing. Blame her. 

Anyway, I just typed this really fast before I did my homework. My way of procrastination. So sorry if it sucks... It's all choppy and random and has too many time breaks. I just wrote whatever came into mind. I think there are still a lot of mistakes, even after I ran it through spell check. I'll look for them later.

Read and review, please!


End file.
